Of Friends and Foes
by SecretM
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has to choose between Love at first sight and A long-time friend, But will an unknown force pull her away from both? WARNING: this is my first fanfic.
1. A Friends Past

"Wow... Tenten it's beautiful.."

"You really think so, Hinata?"

"Of course I do. They all are."

"That doesn't make it any easier to choose, Hinata-chan."

Row after row of colorful fabrics surrounds the girls; The older of the two is pawing through the cotton fabrics, while the younger slowly handles every one, admiring it before putting it back on its rack.

"_Well..they all are very eye-catching. Maybe.." _, thought the Heiress as she browsed through the colorful fabrics, Still deciding on which one to wear to the upcoming festival .Hinata didn't want to wear a kimono; the reason being that she doesn't carry that much money with her and her father would insist on 'approving' her choice of dress. Which meant that he picked it out. She sighed, trying to enjoy the shopping date with her friend, Tenten.

Hinata cheered up, thinking of the previous day's event…

…

"_Hinata-san! Wait!"_

"_Oh.. Naruto-kun. Is everything okay?"_

_The two are almost at the Hyuuga estate, It is around 9o'clock at night_

"_Say Hinata.. May I walk you home? I mean.. There are plenty of jokers who would take- ack" Naruto blushes slightly_

_Hinata stifles a giggle at the flustered Naruto; she is surprised at his actions._

"_You may, if you want," Hinata says with a smile that could rival the sun._

_They walk in silence for the better part of the trip. Naruto speaks abruptly right before the two approach the gates_

"_Hinata! I-I'm going to do it! Hinata-chan, do you want to go to the Leaf Festival with me?"_

_Naruto is blushing profusely now, his head turned downwards in embarrassment. _

_Hinata is surprised at the blond nin, but not in a bad way. She feels her face grow warm, "Y-yes. I would love to go with you.."_

"_Great!" They are now at the gates. Hinata is just about to take her leave, but before she can proceed Naruto pulls her into an enormous, but gentle, hug. "Thanks Hinata.."He plants a soft kiss on her forehead._

_Hinata turns away, embarrassed. She watches Naruto leave before going inside… _

…

"Hinata-chan. Hinata. Hello?" Tenten snaps Hinata out of her thoughts. "Yes?" a familiar pink blush adorns her face.

"Hinata Hinata. Don't zone out on me or this will take longer than it should," Tenten scorned the heiress. Of course, it was a playful scolding. Tenten resumes her method of browsing before she stops abruptly. She approaches a nearby Hinata, a length of cloth in tow.

Tenten holds the yukata to Hinata's face "This is so pretty! It's perfect for you Hinata-chan." The Yukata was a dark shade of lavender which grew lighter as it neared the bottom, and it was adorned with light pink flowers.

"(It really is pretty)" Hinata thought with a contented sigh.

"Bet Naruto would love it, don't you think?" Tenten made fun of her friend, smiling teasingly. "Tenten!" Hinata's face took on a tomato-red color.  
"What?" Tenten, of course, relived the previous day with Hinata several times. The two pay for their purchases.

They were both laughing as they left the store. Tenten's Yukata was a dark red, with a white stripe pattern criss crossing the back. As well as the Yukatas they bought matching white fans and Hairclips. Normally Hinata would not act like she did but she found it hard to be shy around Tenten. They became best friends when Tenten saved Hinata from an attempted kidnapping several years ago...

* * *

* (10 years ago)*  
Hinata was resting in the Compound's Garden when she heard a familiar voice, "Hinata, Hinata!"  
A servant approached the Heiress as she began to rise. "S-S-Satomi-san?" "Your Father wants you back in the Estate immediately! There was a break-in, in your room. We believe that they may be after you!" "W-w-what?"

"You have to go! Now!" Hinata stumbles into a run, not towards the house but away from it. She was clever enough to know to not go towards the place where the perpetrator may be. She dashes towards the low clearance branches of the garden's willow tree, thinking that it would hide her.

Little did she know that the intruder has thought of the same hiding place. She is panting slightly when she hears a unfamiliar voice, "Got you, brat." Hinata froze when she heard the unfamiliar voice. She tried to fight, but in vain. He wasted no time into binding and gagging her. He hefted her up and slung her over his shoulder, much like a heavy sack. Checking beforehand, He tore through the compound with the young heiress slung over his shoulder.

Avoiding the eyes of the guards who continued to seek him out, He continued to weave around buildings until he exited the compound.

Now, at this point, you could imagine how scared Hinata was. She ended up passing out shortly after her assault, much to her Kidnapper's advantage. He continued In the same manner until He reached the gates. The guards were occupied with finding Hinata and left their posts to search for Her. As the Man was leaving,  
though, A kunai was thrown at him. He managed to dodge it but it left a small gash on the bridge of his nose. 12-year old Tenten then appeared, with a second kunai sheathed. "Put her down, stupid." She calmly stated, preparing for attack. He ignored the threat and attempted to pass her.

"Idiot" Tenten chuckled, then lashed out.

…..

"Hmm?" Hinata woke up encased in blankets, On a soft bed/couch. After a minute of internal debating her childish nature decided that she didn't want to move from the spot she was in. She began to drift back to sleep when she heard a voice,

"Hey! Please don't fall asleep!"

She immediately sat up, which caused her head to hit something hard, which caused her to squeak and clutch her head with a pained expression adorned. When she saw that she hurt someone else, She jumped up from the bed and glanced into her savior's face.

"You-u're Te-tenten, r-rig-ght?"

"Yes, and you are Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga, correct?"

"Y-yes!"

"I knew you were. Can't be Hinata without the stuttering, am I right?"

"I do-on't always stu-utter!"

"Right. Well... we'd better get you home soon. My mom already contacted Hiashi Hyuuga."

"N-no! I would l-like to stay, please."

The words Hinata uttered surprised both of the girls. Hinata just felt oddly comfortable with Tenten and wanted to stay a little longer. Tenten's Mother arranged so that Hinata could stay the night.

…

* * *

_"And that's how our friendship began. I stopped stuttering years ago, except around Naruto and strangers."_ She smiled at the thought that she has overcome the problem (mostly). She and Tenten then ate dinner with Ino at Ichirakus.

Afterwards they went their separate ways,  
each to her home. They all fell asleep, dreaming brightly colored dreams.

"Deidara, Itachi, We'll wait here."

"Why?" "It's to be safe. We'll know when it starts."

3 men donned in black robes stamped with red clouds, representing the Akasuki, were setting up camp and a watch schedule.

"Great idea to attack the leaf during a festival, when everyone is distracted."

"Of course, with my impending geun-"

"DEIDARA!"

"Sorry Kisame..." The three were fooling around, with plenty of time and freedom from their boss's iron grip.

Itachi, the Black-haired nin, was planning their strategy while the other two, a blonde and a shark-like nin, were sparring violently. After a while though they decided to get some rest, with Kisame taking the first watch.

"Fireworks won't be the only thing lighting up the sky..." Deidara muttered before succumbing to his exhaustion.

* * *

A/N: Revised! Yes! the original version is so embarrassing so I fixed it.


	2. An Unexpected Turn

A/N: Chapter two. Done. Annoying to fix -_-

* * *

"Hinata-san!"

Hinata was torn from her slumber... and ended on the floor, clutching at the back of her head.

"W-what?" Hinata glared at the figure in the doorway,

"Just waking you up... You'd become lazy if you sleep in like that."

"Neji. It's 7 in the morning.

"Yes. I was up since 5.

"It's _7 in the morning._"

"So? That's sleeping in."

"Neji-" Hinata sees that it's pointless to argue with her cousin

So instead, she hurls the most nearby thing she had at her cousin, which is a book.

Of course, he dodges it. He moves to pick it up.

"_Uh-oh that's.. The dating book I borrowed from Tenten!" _

Neji glances at the book cover. "You borrowed this from Tenten." He simply states.

…

He puts the book down, opening the door to leave.

Not 10 seconds after he leaves does Hinata hears light laughter from down the hall, moving away from her.

Blushing, Hinata closes her door and changes into simple training wear; the heiress sees no point in wearing anything else until it's time for the festival to start.

Hinata softly exits her room, trying not to be noticed by the servants of the household. She gently treads down the hallway, close to the wall. She notes that her father and sister were in the dining room, she could feel their chakra coming from that direction. The scents of breakfast helped, too.

Hinata pads quietly down the stairs and into the dining hall. Hanabi smiles lightly at Hinata when she enters the room, their form of a good morning. Hinata smiles back, but a frown quickly replaces the kind gesture. Hiashi was almost.. _glaring _at the heiress. Hinata, remembering her mannerism, bowed regally, "Father?" Hinata asks when she straightened. His scowl lightened a bit, "Ah. Hinata. We have a meeting with Hishiro Fuemo tonight at 6'oclock. You will of course attend, as the heiress."

Hinata's heart sank, "T-tonight? C-can't i-it be a-an-ny ot-ther ni-night, Father?" "Hinata, Hishiro Fuemo may only be in Kohona tonight. It must be tonight." Hinata simply took her seat at the table; she refused to argue with him, knowing that it was pointless.

"Yes, Father." She broke eye contact with her father by choosing to look at her plate of food instead. She discovers that she's suddenly lost her appetite, so instead she absentmindedly pushes her food around on her plate.

"Sister...?" Hanabi worriedly watched her sister's mood change from excited to disappointed in a matter of seconds. She of course knew about her 'date' with Naruto, as they spent hours in Hinata's room planning for it. She has never seen Hinata that happy while in the estate before now and she found herself missing that Hinata already.

Hanabi decided that she would make Hinata was going, no matter what it would cost Hanabi later. When Hinata left the room, Hanabi trailed, trying her best to go unnoticed. When Hinata headed outside, Hanabi backtracked and escaped through the side door in the kitchen, heading to an untyped location.

...

Hinata sighed, drinking in the scent of wildflowers and mist. She sat, cuddling her knees to her chest, wishing that things could've gone differently than they had. Hinata decided that this wouldn't get the best of her; Naruto seemed to like her back now anyways. They might get to go on a date another time. Hinata is still unmoving..

* * *

"Itachi-san.." A menacing-looking shark-nin glanced over at his comrade. Deep in the leaf forest, two undetected enemies are resting under a tree. The speaker has a blue hue to his skin and hair, is donned in the trademark black cloak stamped with red clouds. The strangest feature is that he has gills, and has a huge bandaged sword strapped to his back. His name is Kisame

"Hmm?" This one is dressed the same as Kisame. His hair was as black as ink, pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes, frozen and devoid of emotion, matched his hair. His name is Itachi

"I sense somebody nearby." The shark-nin replies

The two leap up into the tree they were standing below. Itachi scans the area, drowning every inch of forest with his icy gaze, 'Over there.." Kisame trains his gaze to that of the direction of Itachi's. A girl, No older than 17 or 18, was sitting , staring at the ground. She was unmoving, except for the slight movement in her chest caused by her breathing.

Kisame simply stared, hypnotized by the heiress.

Her hair, her figure, her stance, everything about her seemed perfect in his eyes. He didn't know what about her interested him so. His heart bet faster; he began to approach her.

Itachi immediately noticed the change in his comrade and snatched at his cloak's sleeve.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed, anxiously rescanning the area. As he pulls Kisame back, he accidently plants onto a branch which would have barely supported Itachi's own.

The inevitable happens, sending the two ninja to the ground.

Itachi figured that, unless the girl was very dense, she would hear them land. If they were to catch onto something, she would probably notice.

He uprights himself just before he lands on a branch 10ft above the ground with a soft *thud*

Itachi sees his comrade on the ground below him, in an upright position but unmoving.

She seems to have not noticed them, she being in still in the same position as before. Kisame leaps up to where Itachi is and asks

"Itachi..? She really didn't notice us?"

"I'm not sure. It may be a ruse. She's definitely a Leaf Nin.."

"_Though karma is very unfair about the timing.." _ Hinata thinks. She is wondering on the what-ifs of the situation.

*Thud*

"_What.. what was that.. I'm not going to move. In case.."_

* * *

A/N: Revised. So much better than it was before.


	3. Secret encounters and Strange Plots

Hi, I'm back and running (hopefully) and want to apologize for taking so long to write this chapter of _Of Friends and Foes._ Finally, finally have a bit of time to start writing it.

Anyways, Thanks **Onileo** for the advice I have practiced since then.

Now onto Chapter 3 of _Of Friends and Foes_

"_Uh-oh…"_

Hinata was unable to think more than those two words before she automatically responded to the situation by the only way that she knew how. She fainted…

….

"Kisame. You're such an idiot. Look at what you did this time." Itachi shoots an annoyed glare to his oblivious comrade. Kisame absentmindedly runs his hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already is.

"It's not my fault. You're the one who pulled me onto that branch. Anyways, what about the girl?"

The two rogue ninja simultaneously direct their attention to the dark-haired leaf-nin, who appeared to have passed out. Itachi shuffles silently over to the female nin, and reports

"I believe that it is Hinata Hyuuga. She can't be much older than 17 now."

"Huh. So she's of the Hyuuga clan. She does possess the baykugan correct?" Kisame whispers over to Itachi.

"Yes, but from what I have seen and heard since, she's not a very good ninja and is very shy."

Itachi murmurs, "We should leave now. If she awakens we're in huge trouble."

"No, wait! What if she has already seen us? What if she knows who we are? It will ruin our entire plan, Itachi!" Kisame harshly whispers/yells the last part.

Itachi then says, "Then we kill her. No one will find the body before tonight. Hardly anyone ever goes to this part of the Leaf forest."

Itachi slowly pulls a kunai from the pouch on his left leg. Itachi, trying not to make any noise by walking on the crisp leaves, begans to approach the unconscious girl. Itachi notices the pained look that had crossed Kisame's face once he was standing above Hinata.

"What? You shouldn't care much. You're a monster. You have killed hundreds of ninja without ever having any remorse. Don't tell me that you 'think' that you care." Itachi uses the word 'think' very loosely. Kisame's face reddens in rage, and he retorts, "I don't care! Just kill her so that we can get on with our mission!" Kisame is still, but he cringes (Barely. Kisame's cringe is more like a flinch) when he realized what his own words sounded like aloud. Of course, Itachi fails to overlook Kisame's action. He rolls his eyes, and says, "Fine. I won't kill her. But we leave _**now**_." Itachi's voice changes to a very annoyed hiss when he said 'now'. He leaps up into the tree and begins to tree-hop (I love the word tree-hop. And it sounds funny when you say something like "Itachi is tree-hopping") without waiting for Kisame. Kisame, glancing back one more time at Hinata, follows suit.

…

"Owww..."

Hinata sits up from where she is laying on the forest floor. "_Ugh. How did I get here? Wait..."_

"Oh!" Hinata gasps and jumps up, remembering what has happened the last time that she was conscious. "I was, I was… I heard somebody... but passed out?" Hinata sighs, immediately chiding herself for being nervous/surprised/scared enough to make herself pass out. She directs her attention to her surroundings. Nothing has seemed to have changed at first, but then something gleams in the corner of her eye, which catches her attention.

Hinata absentmindedly picks it up before examining what the object was. Hinata squeezes the object when she picks it up. She gasps, and drops the object. Hinata had cut herself on whatever she had picked up. Hinata temporarily ignores the cut, and glares at the offending object. "A kunai.. " Hinata puts the weapon in her weapons pouch, assuming that it belongs to her. She brushes the leaves clinging to her jacket off. Hinata looks skywards, noting that it was around 1 or 2 o'clock. "_Oh.. The festival starts at 6. I better go find Tenten and get ready-" _

She then remembers that she wouldn't be going to the festival due to the meeting with Hishiro Fuemo, or whatever his name was. Hinata shakes the disappointment off her shoulders, sighing, and begins to tree-hop towards the village gates.

….

"Ten-ten.." Hanabi whispers softly over to the brown-haired shinobi, "I really, _really,_ hate you for this." Hanabi was in white-pink silk dress, a large pink ribbon tapering the middle of the dress. From the bottom of the ribbon to the bottem of her dress, the dress fluffed outwards. 2 matching pink ribbons were tied into her hair. Ten-ten stifles an outbreak of laughter, "If I didn't know better, I would say that you were adorable. But still, it's all part of our plan."

Ten-ten and Hanabi has managed to discover where Fuemo was staying before the meeting. Ten-ten and Hanabi races through the village, Ten-ten slowing up because Hanabi was in her dress, and she didn't want it to be ruined before the plan had a chance to take action. The cobblestone roads were very clear on account of everyone preparing for the festival. Ten-ten and Hanabi walks these very roads in front of a very regal, though small, looking house. "Man, this guy is rich," Hanabi says. Hanabi doesn't like to portray herself as wealthy, for she is very tomboy and prefers to do things herself. Ten-ten finds a suitable hinding place in a nearby tree, and Hanabi approaches the door. She knocks on the door twice.


	4. Hishiro?

Thanks for reading and I noticed that I've forgotten to put the disclaimers in the last chapters

But, beside the point, As soon as I have 10 chapters put up, I am going to start up Channel C on Fanfiction. There is a very old(weird) version of it on Quizilla under Shikafan101.

And thank you for the *cough*reviews * cough*.

I appreciate all who read my crack story

Etc, etc.

Disclaimer: I, Mouse, do not own any parts or ideas from Naruto.

* * *

"It's hot, yeah?"

Deidara immediately shot away from a very annoyed Itachi. Though the afternoon heat was stifling, Itachi hated people who complained. Dry leaves crackled under their unwavering trudge towards a rarely visited spring that Itachi had mentioned beforehand. They were all willing to agree on going to the spring due to the heat.

Deidara flapped the collar of his cloak in attempt to cool down and to wave away the dusty, putrid scent the heat had summoned from the ground, "Yeah, we need to hurry to the spring before I die of a heatstroke."

"Deidara.." Itachi finally spoke, softly.

"Hmmm? What is it, yeah?" Deidara eagerly asks.

Itachi looks over at him with a seriously serious expression,

"You're annoying, stupid. Shut the hell up."

Kisame stifles a smile. He knew that the one thing that Deidara hated the most was to be called annoying, and to be told to shut up or to be quiet. The only other things you can do to him that will annoy/anger him more is to call art stupid or to mistake him for a woman.

"Whaat? I am not stupid or annoying, Idiot ferret!" The Blonde's reaction was so comical, red face and the foot stomp included, that even Itachi smirked meanly at Deidara. Kisame, however, was trying to cover his laughter by passing it off as coughing, but completely failing anyways. Deidara's face was completely red from anger and embarrassment. Deidara threw punches at Itachi, But of course missing.

After a few minutes, they all have calmed down and continued the trek towards said spring. They drew rather close to the spring now.

The light became darker and greener as the trio approached the spring. The air was cool and misty, due to shade and the mist from the waterfall. Many wildflowers grew close to the spring, saved from the sun's murderous heat. A beautiful array of color, purples and blues, reds and whites shrouded in a darker light completely carpeted the ground around the spring, save a few spots here and there. The sweet scent of wildflowers and the sharp, clean scent of water completely masked the said odor from before.

"This spring is far enough from the village that no one comes to visit the spring. We can perhaps stay here until tonight," Itachi murmurs to his very grateful companions. Without another word they shed their cloaks, all three stepping into the very cool water.

* * *

Hinata remembers, as she sprints towards the village, that the meeting isn't until way later. She stops under a tree, slumps against it with no intention of going back to the estate yet.

A warm, dry breeze blows onto her, reminding her on how hot the days have become of late. Hinata looks up into the cloudless sky, very much wishing for a cold rain or even a bit of shade.

Sighing, Hinata decides that it's no good to waste an afternoon that could be spent training.

She stands, brushing herself off, and is about to head to the training grounds before a sudden thought/idea stops smiles slightly, thinking of how much better her idea was than that of before. "_I still need to perfect my jutsu anyways."_ Hinata reassured herself. She turns and walks/runs the opposite way of the village.

* * *

"_We need to seriously reconsider this plan.." _

The black-haired nin sighed as she waited for someone to open the door.

**Very impatiently**.

"Open the damn door already, Before I.."

She is cut off from her stream of profanities by the door swinging open, and an older man answers it. "..Yes? What might you want?"

Hanibi snaps into her academy award winning acting,

"Hi! I'm Hanabi Hyuuga! Hinata-sama's sister?" Hanabi cringes internally at her own acting; It's so hyper and girly. "Listen, I wanted to speak to Hishiro Fuemo, to make sure he feels welcome here. My father insists on it, and we don't want Fuemo-sama to feel unwanted or unwelcome here, do we?"

Hanabi gave him the brightest smile she could muster in the current situation. He raises his eyebrows, sighs, and calls to someone behind him,

"Go tell Fuemo-sama that he has a visitor from the Hyuuga clan."

Hanabi waits until the door is closed, "Tenten.. You so owe me big time for that." She says without turning around, still facing the door. She hears laughter coming from the tree that is quickly cut off at the same time the door reopens.

A man no older than 21 or 22 stands there. He has thick auburn hair that barely covers his eyes, which are a gold-green color. He stands taller than even Hanabi's father. He was wearing tan pants and a black sleeveless shirt.

"What does Hyuuga want?" He asks sweetly and softly.

Hanabi gives him a cold glare, "I'm sorry. I want _Hishiro_ Fuemo. Not his son or nephew."

The man gives her an adorable(enough to give a fan-girl a heart attack) confused look, "I am Hishiro. What does your father want? He can't want anything else. Tell him that this is the best offer he is getting."

Too bad for him but his pheromones didn't work on Hanabi. She decided to play along to find out what said offer was. "He said that he wanted the contents restated. To be sure. I'm here to double-check for him."

Hishiro didn't see any problem with that,

"Alright. Part of the company I am to inherit goes to the Hyuuga clan. In exchange for…

* * *

**Bam! Cliffhanger!**

See you in about a week ;)

Jk Jk. Maybe less.


	5. Clueless

A/N: I don't know, but it feels like the story is moving a little too slow. Anyone think so? Any advice will really help.

Anyways, this chapter will tie up whatever happens between where I left off and the start of the festival (or close to it) because I'm really looking forward to writing about that and what happens after that. So I apologize in advance if this chapter seems a little rushed compared to other chapters.

I didn't plan for Hishiro to be a semi-major character but the idea struck me when I was writing the end of chapter 4. I do not put much thought into planning -_-

*'s indicate an action being performed

Anyways, On with the story

Disclaimer: I, Mouse, own naught of Naruto. Hishiro and Shey are created from my own devices though.

* * *

"Hishiro-sama!"

HIshiro is cut off mid-sentence by one of the servants of the household that has just ran through the front gate. The servant is panting from the run, but straightens as another figure strolled through the very same gate.

"_Shoot. It's one of ours" _Hanabi quickly turned away when the person approached them. He stopped regally in front of the trio,

"Fuemo-sama, *bows* If it isn't too much trouble, I would like to discuss the offer that Hyuuga has made with you. It's just routine. It's assured that the deal is still on. " Hishiro glances at Hanabi, "Very well. Sabatashi will escort you inside."

Hishiro doesn't move though. He waits until the servants of both households are inside, and then says

"Hanabi? I have reason to believe that you are not here on the clan's whim. Whatever this is about you better come clean or I will tell your father."

Hishiro smirks at Hanabi, who has lowered her head,

"Fine.. Well.. Can you cancel the meeting tonight? Hinata really wants to go to the festival and she cannot because of the meeting. Please... For Hinata."

Hanabi doesn't raise her gaze. She is met with a painful silence. After about a minute, she hears a soft chuckle. Hanabi's head snaps up in shock.

He was **laughing**.

At what? She glares at him in confusion and bewilderment. Hishiro seemed slightly confused and amused by what the she-nin has said. Calculating too, like he has just realized something. He speaks,

"Meeting? He called it a meeting? I give him credit, your father. He is very sly in many ways. Smart, too." He laughs lightly, regally, **meanly**.

"But, Hanabi, I have nothing to gain from explaining things to you. You may tell on me. But, let me assure you, Hinata will be going to the festival."

And with that, Hishiro winks at Hanabi, spins around and enters the home. Hanabi is unmoving, pondering on what the man had said.

A full minute passed before Hanabi jolts out of her thoughts "Shoot! I'm sorry Tenten! I completely forgot about our plan..." She sighs, and then turns gracefully and gratefully away from the confusing man's temporary home. The over-greenness of the lawn plus the bewildering conversation has left Hanabi with a headache. She is rubbing her forehead as she walks towards the gate.

She signals to Tenten that it's okay to rejoin Hanabi.

Tenten leaps from her tree and rejoins Hanabi on her trudge towards the gate. Tenten whispers to Hanabi, "It's okay that the plan didn't happen, Hinata-chan will still get to go at the very least." Tenten reassures the younger nin. Hanabi is happy that at least the objective of their plan worked out okay.

"But still, that guy gave me the creeps. He was freaky." Tenten unnecessarily stated. Hanabi wholeheartedly agreed with Tenten's claim. Though he did not look it, something about him made Hanabi extremely untrusting towards him. She hoped that he didn't scare Hinata too badly, for she was very timid around strangers.

Tenten and Hanabi walked in silence for the better part of their trek back to the Hyuuga household. The streets were still pretty empty compared to a normal day in the Leaf. It is so quiet that Hanabi could hear dry leaves scrape the ground as the wind ruffles past them. Painful blue skies highlights the contrast of the village, which is pretty and all but fall light looks better, duller colors suit the village better than the colors that are an eyesore to most. Hanabi trained her gaze towards the ground, avoiding the headache-inducing scenery.

Tenten gave little thought to the matter that plagued Hanabi. She assumed that Hishiro couldn't possibly have any significance. "_He will be gone by tomorrow anyways_" Tenten reassured herself.

Neither one of them gave a thought of Hinata's current whereabouts, assuming that she was training or whatnot…

* * *

Hinata is sprinting now, in a hurry to get to her destination. Her hair flies behind her in a black waterfall, framing her face in a dramatic way. She slows as she nears her destination, the darker light indicating that she drew rather close now.

Hinata sighs in relief for the temperature seemed to drop by about 15 degrees in the heavily shaded area. The sound of the waterfall made her smile; she was looking forward to training. The wonderful scent of flowers and water relaxed her; the nin slowing to a walk only few yards from the enticing water. She inhales deeply, breathing in the fresh scent of forest life.

Hinata is now only inches away from the water, which looks very cool and enticing. Hinata wastes no time in removing her shoes; immediately stepping into the water. She squeaks because the temperature of the water wildly contrasted against the temperature of the air surrounding her.

The black-haired beauty waded a little further into the spring, being careful not to splash water onto her clothes (A reminder that she is wearing a black short sleeve and long black training shorts).

Hinata steps up to stand on top of the water, then walking to stand closer to the middle of the spring. She looks down into the water, as if waiting for something.

Waiting.. In a flash, she's in a defensive position, slinging water around herself in a sphere. The water freezes into a thousand deadly spikes that swing around her in a crazed dance; They hover around another sphere of water that Hinata has formed, She is still causing more and more water to freeze into the deadly dance that surrounds her. Hinata's hair was flying around her, her face a concentrated mask.

All of the sudden, she sends a pulse of chakara outwards, causing the spikes of ice to pierce everything around her. The spikes bore deep into trees, and even rocks.

It has maybe been 30 seconds since she started practicing. Hinata is panting lightly, giving away that the juutsu has taken more chakara than most should have. Hinata returns to her normal stance, Looking a little winded.

She glances around her own, making sure no one was there. Something black and out-of-placeflashed into her vision, without thinking, Hinata slung a torrent of water at it. The water hit, the recoil wave bringing the object of interest towards her.

With a blush, Hinata realizes that it's just an article of clothing. A pause. Not a sound besides the sounds of the forest. Not a moment later, Hinata is out of the water, throwing her shoes on and sprinting as fast as she can towards the village,

"_Whose was that? I don't know anyone who wears a black cloak in the village.. It's either a new villager or someone from another village. I don't want to be there if someone like that was there.. Or maybe hiding to watch me."_

She shuddered at the thought of being watched by a complete stranger. The only thing on her mind at the moment was to put as much distance between herself and the spring as possible…

* * *

"Deidara.."

"Hm? Yes Kisame?"

Deidara turns to face his summoner only to be suppressed by a huge torrent of water. He is pushed into deeper water by the force. He is submerged. After about 30 seconds, Deidara's head pops above the deeper water to shout unwritten profanities at his attacker.

Kisame doesn't bother to disguise his amusement at the blonde-nin. Though they all are killers doesn't mean that they aren't human. Or in Kisame's case a hybrid. They like to have fun just like every other person in the world. Though most of the "fun" they have is mean fun. Mostly directed towards Deidara because he reacts to it the most.

Itachi looks coldly upon his two "comrades". "Shut the hell up. Someone may hear you, idiots."

Kisame and Deidara make little effort to quiet down. They are still "sparring" when Itachi suddenly stands.

Without a word, Deidara and Kisame simultaneously leap into a nearby tree, one that has an abundance of leaves so they wouldn't be spotted easy.

Itachi picks up his cloak and Deidara's, but he didn't have time for Kisame's for it was father away. Itachi barely made it into the same tree as the other two before a girl entered the area. (The three are wearing the Akasuki pants only, in case you are wondering)

Kisame suppresses his surprise, "_It's the girl from earlier!"_ To Kisame, She was the most beautiful woman in the world. Lilith, petite, graceful. He couldn't help but be drawn to her; he never felt this way about a girl before. Never. He didn't quite understand the feeling but he liked it. It was very addicting

But anyways, the three silently watched Hinata. She walked to the middle of the spring and began her water-ice attack. The trio had the brains to hide behind the tree they were in. The ice managed to strike everything, but it wouldn't leave lasting damage because the ice would melt.

It suited her, Hinata respecting nature like that. Kisame had the feeling that she wouldn't ever seriously injure anyone on purpose unless she absolutely had to. This thought made him grin, earning a strange glance from Deidara. The three continue to watch her.

She.. attacks his cloak? Kisame and Deidara almost laugh at the action. She watched the cloak ride the recoil wave (the wave that pulls back). Fear struck her features; within 10 seconds the spring was quiet again.

15 minutes passed..

Itachi and Deidara clamber down the tree. Kisame follows, picking up his soaked cloak. They put their cloaks on,

"We need to move. We don't want to be discovered." Itachi nonchalantly whispers. Deidara tilts his gaze upwards to confirm that it is around 4 o'clock.

Without another word, The three Akasuki sprint away from the spring.

* * *

"_I need you. I want you. You are my drop of sunshine. The light of my internal darkness. Please don't let them rip you away from me. My heart will go along with you."_

* * *

A/N: So there. Thank you for reading. I going to go ahead and publish this chapter since it's the weekend. The reviews really help, honest. I cannot wait to get into detail with Hishiro and the festival. But I don't want to rush.

Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, But i like to think that all the Naruto characters as a little compassionate and caring of something or another. And somewhat playful. It makes it easier to write.

Thanks again.


	6. Hishiro!

A/N: So anyways, this chapter will definitely wrap up from where I left off to the beginning of the festival. I want to write about it soon. Also I think that I may introduce Shey into this chapter. You may think that she is rather interesting.

Thank you for taking your time to read OFAF

Disclaimer: I, Mouse, own nothing of Naruto, unfortunately.

* * *

"Onee-chan!"

Hinata turns around to be tackled by Hanabi. Hinata barely manages not to fall onto the street with Hanabi clinging onto her.

"Hey, hey. Listen! That guy, Hishiro, is such a creep! He-" Hanabi suddenly cuts herself off when Tenten catches up to the two. Tenten and Hanabi exchange a glance that keeps her silent.

Hinata abruptly shatters the silence, "So.. Hanabi? How would you know that he is like that? You shouldn't be so judgmental of people before you even meet them?"

Hanabi retorts, "But Hinata-chan… He really is. You can ask Tenten-san. We saw him! We spoke with him!"

Tenten reassures Hanabi's claim, "He is rather odd. If he ever does anything to you he will answer to me."

Hinata laughs, "Come on. What would he do? A 40 something man would do what?"

Hanabi and Tenten decide not to correct her in fear that she would freak out or jump to conclusions. Tenten motivates the group to start walking back to the estate by walking ahead of them, "So we have nothing to worry about. Hinata, are you coming to my house to get ready for the festival of what?"

Hinata sheepishly trains her gaze downwards, "I-I can't go.. The meeting is tonight.." Hanabi jumps in, "No! Hishiro said that you would be going!" Hanabi excitedly stated. "Really? I will? That's great, Hanabi." Hinata's mood improved greatly. Of course she was going to confront her father about it, but still.

Within ten minutes, Hinata, Hanabi and Tenten are inside the Hyuuga estate; Hiashi assures that Hinata would be at the festival.

Hinata and Tenten decided that they would get ready at her house...

"Hinata-chan, you're so adorable!" Tenten gushes over Hinata. Some of Hinata's hair and longer bangs are tied back into a bun with a white flower comb attached; the rest of her hair flows freely down her back. She is clad in the purple yukata with pink flowers on it, and a almost white lavender ribbon tied around her middle. She wears no makeup.

"S-Same for you, Tenten.." The red-faced shinobi murmurs. Tenten is in her dark red yukata with the white stripes, some of her hair is in its usual style; with a matching comb, the rest flows down her back.

Hinata patiently waits for Hanabi to finish getting ready. She was going to follow Hinata until the fireworks started.

Tenten sits on Hinata's bed, wistfully gazing out her window onto the garden.

"Hinata? Remember the time we first met?"

Hinata is silent, but she is smiling. Of course she remembers.

"Yeah? That joker thought he was going to get away with it too. It was so funny how he was so scared."

Tenten laughs. Hinata's smile widens. She didn't ever think she would be this close with anyone besides her sister, and even then they weren't close until Hinata was 15 or 16. Hinata didn't ever want to have to leave Tenten and Hanabi for any reason.

A knock on the door beckons Hinata from her train of thought. The black-haired nin answers it.

"This. Is. So. Stupid!" Hanabi is clad in a soft pink kimono with a dark pink ribbon; her hair was down with 2 matching ribbons in it. Her face a matching color, red from rage. Tenten stifles a giggle. Hinata laughs softly, "Obviously Father's choice? I think so."

"Onee-chan! Do you have something I can borrow? Please?"

After much searching, Hinata managed to unearth a black-blue yukata with soft blue crisscrossing lines for Hanabi. Tenten partly ties back Hanabi's hair with a black ribbon.

Hanabi appears pleased with the choice, "Thank you Tenten. This is much less hideous than that thing." She refers to the previous kimono that now holds its final resting place on the bedroom floor.

"_Is that supposed to be a compliment..?"_ Hinata wonders. "_I did wear that at some time after all.."_

Casting thoughts aside, the three wait patiently in the main room for Neji and Naruto to meet them at the estate.

"It's 6 o'clock." Hanabi unnecessarily states.

A knock is heard. Hinata and Tenten answer the front door simultaneously; Neji stands at the threshold, holding a very pretty red flower (not a rose). Tenten grins sheepishly at Neji as Hinata raises her eyebrows at Neji, earning a blush from Neji.

He shyly offers the flower to Tenten, who gently accepts it. Hinata gives Tenten a look that tells her to go on ahead.

Now it's only Hanabi and Hinata.

Not 5 minutes pass before they hear a knock again, but there is a pause before the knocking resumes. Hinata answers with Hanabi close behind.

Naruto stands there, with a confused look on his face.

"Hinata? Who's this joker?"

Hinata peers cautiously around Naruto to see an older man with auburn hair and gold-green eyes. He is dressed in a black kimono.

"W-who are y-y-you?" Hinata stutters. Hanabi glares at the man.

"That's Hishiro Fuemo, Hinata. You will accompany him to the Leaf festival."

Hinata flinches, looking behind her own. Hiashi is calmly sitting on the couch, unmoving. Hanabi glances at Hinata, who nods. Hanabi leads Naruto outside to explain what is going on to him.

"Hinata.. Such a beautiful name. It suits its owner." Hishiro smiles in a way that she has never seen before. It made her want to run screaming from the man.

Hinata has a look of distaste on her face, which only causes Hishiro to laugh. This causes Hinata to frown more.

"_He's crazy. I don't like him at all. Why is father making me do this..?"_

Hishiro leads the unwilling Hinata out the door.

Naruto peers around the doorway inside, looking.. Disappointed? Upset?

Hinata shoots him a apologetic and sad glance before Hishiro leads her out the door

**Unwilling **on Hinata's partake

Hiashi chuckles, thinking of how well this arrangement would turn out for him.

* * *

A/N: So there we have it, Chapter 6. I hated ending this abruptly but my mind went blank.

Didn't introduce Shey yet. Oh well.

And get this, My little brother has a crush a a blind girl. I think its the sweetest thing ever.

Anyways, Thanks for taking your time to read OFAF. Cannot wait to write the next chapter.

By the way, the M in SecretM stands for Mouse, for those who wonder.

Thank you for reviewing

Thank you for reading


	7. Forget it

A/N: So, Chapter one and two is revised; there are some things different about them so you may want to reread. I haven't worked at all on OFAF over the weekend and such because of personal reasons. Sorry. The next chapter won't take as nearly long as this one has.

Thank you for taking your time to read OFAF

Disclaimer: I, Mouse-chan, own absolutely nothing of Naruto. My rights are limited to a dusty void.

* * *

"Hinata-chan! Want to try this game?" Hishiro pulls the girl towards a fish-catching game. It is sunset; the streets are very crowded near the gates. Stall after stall selling food and souvenirs surround the two.

Carnival music plays in the background. A Ferris wheel highlights the horizon.

"N-no thank yo-you…" Hinata tries to subtlety pull away from the brunette. In retaliation, Hishiro tightens his hold on her arm,

"Hinata Hinata. You need to learn to live a little. You don't need to be the little perfect heiress here..."

Hinata stopped listening after that. Instead, she trained her gaze onto a cloud, lazily making its way across the sky. "_Why? I dislike Hishiro. I'd rather it just be a formal meeting. Not him acting like he owns me."_ Hinata dwindles on this, unintentionally stalling to accept the one nagging thought at the back of her mind…

… "Hinata?"

An almost audible snap and Hinata's gaze is ripped from the sky and set onto a very stunned Tenten, accompanied by a not-so-surprised Neji. Tenten gapes at the pair, searching Hinata's eye's for some form of a satisfactory explanation. Neji sadly glances over before looking away guiltily. Hishiro is all smiles, surveying the couple.

"Hinata-chan, you should introduce me to your 'friends'." Hishiro gleams.

Hinata sighs, "Tenten-san, Neji-kun, this is-"

"Hishiro Fuemo, you bastard." Tenten spat, "You could have been less vague than you were. What is the meaning of this?"

This outré outburst surprised Hinata, but not Hishiro and Neji.

Neji does a surprising thing then. He solemnly attempts to lead Tenten away from Hinata and Hishiro. She retaliates, but Neji whispers something to her. Neji's whispers are unheard by all but Tenten, who pales soon after. She slowly turns and pulls Neji away, their destination unknown by the other two.

"W-what?" Hinata sadly watches her friend leave her. She is still watching long after they disappeared from view into the crowds of the festival.

* * *

Hinata hasn't felt so utterly alone in ages. She feels like she was betrayed even though this was not the case.

"_This feeling.. I haven't had it since I was a child.. The feeling.. of not knowing something that everyone else seems to be aware of.."_

Hinata swallows back tears and turns sharply, running away from Hishiro and towards the nearest gap in the stalls; towards the eerie black that surrounds the festival area.

Hishiro grabs the sleeve of her yukata, "Hinata? You are not leaving now. Your father said to 'accompany' me" Hishiro shrugs.

_Snap_

"…..Ha…ou" Hinata barely mumbles.

"What?"

"I ha…..o.." Hinata attempts again.

Hishiro leans towards her, "Once more."

"I HATE YOU!" Hinata loses her patience and screams. Heads turn towards the two at breakneck speed.

Silence, then..

"Ah. Well, you see, that's going to be a problem." He is very bemused by the seething heiress.

"**Why is that?"** Hinata says in a vicious tone. She had long lost her patience with Hishiro. "Stop playing these stupid games and tell me what the hell is going on."

"_Just like a child." _Hishiro kindly smiles, "I'll tell you what. If you stay at the festival with me, while in a good mood, then I'll tell you everything. Deal?"

"…Fine.." Hinata crosses her arms. Scowling.

"_She's even adorable when furious"_ Hishiro smiles brightly, "Let's go have fun.."

* * *

Hours of games, rides, and food later bring Hishiro Fuemo and Hinata Huuyga to the Ferris wheel. This definitely, without a doubt, tested Hinata's patience. It took everything she had to appear to be in a good mood around the object of her hate.

They are in one of the carts, slowly bringing themselves closer to the dark heavens. The carts are tiny, Hishiro is pressed against the black-haired heiress.

"..Will you tell me now please?_ So I can go home…"_

Hishiro smiles oh-so brightly at the girl. "Yes. I need to tell you now anyways."

Hishiro smile darkens just a bit. He softly treads onto the no-man's land, taking Hinata's hand into his own.

"Wh-what?" Hinata trys to rip her hand out of his.

Hishiro merely tightens his grip. He is smiling wickedly at the heiress. "Is there something wrong?"

"An-ano. Please let go of me."

Her anger simmered down over time. She is scared by the look Fuemo is giving her.

"Hinata. That's no way to act around your future **husband, **now is it?"

….

"..." She gaped at him. "_There is no way.." _Then she realized, this is the missing piece. This explains how everyone has been acting around her.

Every part of her own rejected the thought of marrying Hishiro. She held her head, in near shock. She barely knew him. She hated him. The thought of spending all of her life with him…

Without a word, Hinata leaped from the cart, jumping into a nearby tree and beyond.

Hishiro is speechless, for a spell. He erupts into chortles, "_Such an interesting character. No wonder.."_

He is still laughing when he exits the ride, leaving the merriment to go visit Hiashi Huuyga.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I want to publish it tonight and I'm running out of time in class. I haven't been working on OFAF because of a project I had to do and personal reasons.

Thank you for reading


	8. Explosion Emotion

A/N: This chapter will not take as long as the last one and will be longer in length. I wonder if I will ever have more than 1000 words in a chapter…? Well anyways, this should be the longest yet.

Thank you for taking your time to read OFAF

Disclaimer: Mouse-chan owns nothing of the epic-ness that is known as Naruto. Hishiro and Blade is mine though.

* * *

"There's… *sob*… No way…"

Hinata shields her face from Neji. He aims a hit at her, but misses.

"You bitch! You got her killed! I can't believe you would have done that!"

They exchange many blows, more from Neji. Hinata merely was trying to block the onslaught of hits. She didn't have time to be fighting the devastated Neji, "We were supposed to get married! Now she is dead! Because of **You!**"

Tears streak across the heiress's face, "I…." Her cries are drowned out by the explosions erupting around her. She and Neji cover their ears, running from the source of the gut-wrenching sound.

It's hard to believe that only an hour ago Hinata was riding the Ferris wheel with Hishiro. Hinata crumples to the ground, her body unmoving, refusing to believe the events that led up to now…

*One Hour Ago*

"_He thinks I would marry him? He's crazy. Stupid. I'm telling him no. My heart only belongs to Naruto. Not him.. Not him."_

Hinata rushes towards the estate, to confront her father about today's events.

"_She thinks she has a choice?"_ Hishiro cackles evilly, running towards the Huuyga estate. _"Her heart belongs to me and only me"_

Hinata throws open the back door of the household simultaneously as Hishiro calmly opens the front door. The walk down two separate hallways towards the sitting room.

Separate doors open, Causing Hiashi to glance up from his book.

"Father"

"Huuyga-san"

"What is the meaning of this?" Hishiro and Hinata looks towards Hiashi

Hiashi radiates a stunned/confused look,

"Hinata. I assume that Hishiro informed you of our arrangement?"

"_Oh no.."_

"It's for the best of the clan."

"_You can't be serious.."_

"Hinata, you are to marry Hishiro on the clan's behalf. The wedding will take place in two weeks.."

Hinata internally screams. No more Leaf village, no more Kiba and Shino, No more Naruto and Tenten.. No more training at the spring and no more Hanabi. These thoughts that invaded her thoughts stabbed her where it hurt the most, her heart.

"Y-yes f-f-fath-ther…" Hinata let no tears fall. She would not cry in front of her father, the man whose respect and admiration she craved most.

She glares up at the man who was going to take all of that away from her. His look of sharp satisfaction caused a deep hidden feeling within Hinata to stir up.

A well combined mix of hate, rage, and stress.

Before Hinata knew what she was doing, she..

She **slapped **Hishiro hard enough to cause to be knocked to the ground!

!

He fell hard, getting the breath knocked out of him. He was rubbing his now-sore cheek and glanced up at the heiress.

If looks could only kill, the whole village would be dead. The look she gave Hishiro would have been the death of him a thousand times over.

Hiashi gaped at his daughter in shock, but was secretly proud. He, of course, did not show it in any way though.

Without a word, Hinata fled the scene, running up to her room to grab a change of clothes and her weapons pouch. She was preparing to leap out of her window just as Hiashi and Hishiro entered the room, Hishiro furious and Hiashi expressionless. Hishiro tried to catch hold of the yukata of the girl, but only managed to catch hold of air.

Hinata was long gone by then, having disappeared into the night.

Hishiro, facing away from Hiashi, allowed a worried look to cross his flawless features, "_Damn. What to do if she decides to go 'missing'…"_ He reassures his self that she wouldn't just run away and abandon her duty as the heiress, right? She wouldn't.

* * *

Hinata, hair flying behind her, wills herself to run faster towards her destination, near the village gates, Tenten's home.

Faster, stronger, better. Three words the heiress was very familiar with. She was always being told and telling herself to be faster, stronger, and better. Now is the time for her to truly show how she would handle things, in her own way. She would truly prove to her father that she was perfectly capable to make her own decisions instead of the elders making them for her.

She runs faster, reaching her best friend's house in record time. She crept up to the window that Tenten always left unlocked for her, slowly sliding it soundlessly open.

She stumbles into the home, closing the window behind her. Hinata makes her way to Tenten's bedroom, trying not to disturb Blade, Tenten's over-protective cat. Ever so silently she enters the room, pulling the door shut behind her in case Blade decided to interrupt her.

She sighs before prying up the floorboard near the bed. Revealed is a hollow in the floor, holding what appears to be a bag and a money pouch.

...

Hinata and Tenten agreed that if anything ever went wrong, Hinata or Tenten was to take the bag and pouch. They developed a code by leaving a certain number of leaves on the bed and floor. Hinata picked up a handful of dried leaves, leaving 3 on the bed and 4 on the floor.

She was not in danger; she would be at the spring that she trains at.

Hinata is about to approach the door right when she hears a door close and voices.

Changing her mind, she leaves through the window in Tenten's room instead.

She opens the window only to be attacked by a screeching ball of fur from the outside. Hinata suppresses a shout in surprise. She is trying to dispatch Blade when she hears the voices from down the hall, coming her way.

Quickly.

Neji's voice is heard, he shouts not far from where Hinata is.

Hinata panics, shoving Blade into the bag instead of fighting for her right to leave.

She takes off only moments before the doors bursts open, a confused Neji revealed.

She's long gone by then.

Outside the gates of Konoha, Hinata's vision suddenly falters slightly, for an unknown reason. She blinks to rid herself of the problem.

Suddenly the air is full of.. Paper and clay? Hinata realized not a second sooner the identity of the substance before the world erupted in flames.

Screams of pain.. Hinata wants to move but she cannot. Fire dances beautifully around her, The heat barely grazing her. She is forced to watch as people run around her, panicked. Her world crashes when she sees Tenten's body, halfway out the window she just exited. Blood streams down the wall and into the ground.

Hinata finally wills herself to move. She barely makes it a few steps before is tackled to the ground

Her pale orbs of eyes widen when she realizes that her attacker is none other than her cousin, Neji.

…..

And here, Hinata is on the ground, unable to help anyone. Her pain, internal and external, causes her to lose track of reality. She submits to the darkness that promises no pain or worries during her stay.

* * *

"Ready, Itachi?" Deidara's ghost of a voice is heard. Itachi sullenly nods at the blonde.

Itachi was to cast a genjutsu on the faraway Naruto. Akasuki still wanted the Nine-tailed fox even after all these years. Their plan was to trick the nin into thinking that Kohana was no more.

Itachi is about ready to infiltrate Naruto's mind when a certain kunochi unintentionally decided to block the faraway path for his chakara.

Her chakara accepted his sharingan onslaught, striking her instead, causing her to crumple to the ground.

Itachi blanks out for less than a second, "_She really does have a gift for being in the way. We can't leave her now or she'll realize that we are in Konoha. Either we kill her or.."_ Itachi refuses to even accept the option of kidnapping her. Pein would kill him.

*Facepalm* "Aww. Itachi. Look what you did. We can't leave her there." Deidara chided softly. Before Itachi could move, Deidara is out and back, carrying the unconscious heiress bridal style.

Deidara and Itachi are sprinting through the forest, Deidara still carrying Hinata.

Itachi had every intention to kill her as soon as the opportunity arrises.

What Itachi didn't know was that a certain someone had a very furious demonic cat trapped in their bag.

The two stop not far from camp, Itachi didn't want his comrade to know that he was going to kill the meddling Hinata. Itachi unsheathed a kunai; approaching the heiress steadily. His knife is at her throat when suddenly the bag slung over the girl's shoulder burst apart, a screeching ball of red fur launched at the Uchiha.

Itachi barely jumps back in time. The demon continues his onslaught, growling and screaming at the two.

In a flash, Kisame appears. He watches confusingly as Itachi continues his battle with the cat.

Several bleeding scratches later, Blade makes his home on the unconscious heiress, curled into a ball, growling faintly at Itachi. Deidara is roaring with laughter, almost falling over.

"Little bastard got me. Did not foresee that at all." Itachi winces.

Kisame glanced at the heiress. "Itachi.. what happened? Where is the Jinjuriki?"

"Genjutsu messed up. Hit her instead. She cannot be allowed to live."

"I-Itachi..? Can't she just stay with us? She has to die for that?"

Deidara finally speaks, "It's safer to kill her. If we force her to come back to the base she will just try to escape to Kono-"

Itachi's eyes widen slightly. Maybe he could do his partner a favor after all.

"That's right. She may not try to escape if she thinks that her home is gone." Deidara grins very slightly

Kisame's heart leaps, "Really? So she can go with us?"

"It's your neck. Pein may not agree." Itachi stated.

Kisame grinned, not caring of the consequences. As of by unspoken agreement, Kisame carefully picks up the heiress and leaps into the trees.

The other two look at each other and grin, thinking of all the fun they would have in teasing Kisame. Specifically Deidara, who suffered many of the shark-nin's "jokes".

The wind breathes life into the forgotten wood in tune with the departure of the lingering Akasuki.

* * *

A/N: Shocker. This has to be the roughest chapter I wrote. I knew where I wanted it to go I just had trouble with getting it there. Oh well. Fun. At least I finished.

Thanks for taking your time to read OFAF

-Mouse-chan


	9. The Worst That Could Happen

A/N: So, Chapter 9. Are you going to also be a bitch to write? I hope not.

Speaking of which, I'm adding 2 OC characters to OFAF in this chapter. They'll only appear once or twice in the story so no worries.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Blade glares at Itachi, growling softly. He is perched on the unconscious heiress, who is being carried by the shark-nin. Blade tagged along with the team, unfortunately for Itachi.

The three Akasuki had slowed to a walk, in no hurry to the akasuki base. Itachi decided that trying to keep tabs on Hinata and Naruto would be very troublesome. He was supposed to have killed Hinata, but Deidara and Kisame barely talked him out of it.

The Huuyga heiress infuriated him. He was supposed to have the Nine-tails, not this pathetic excuse of a kunochi.

Itachi glares Kisame's back, a vain attempt to falter the choice of his comrade. Kisame was intrigued with the girl; Itachi couldn't see why. She was pretty average as far as looks go.

Deidara is uncaring, as long as Kisame accepted the blame for the mission failure. He walks behind Itachi at a relaxed pace.

Blade pokes his head from Kisame's shoulder and hisses loudly at Itachi. Blade had refused to leave Hinata, but Itachi disagreed.

2 scratched arms later, Itachi decides that he didn't care anymore. It wasn't his style to kill Blade, so he decided to let Kisame deal with him.

Itachi is fuming. Nothing went his way today. Nothing.

Deidara found Blade very amusing. As well as the heiress. Why did she have a cat in her bag anyways?

Though the mission failed, he was still in good spirits.

So now, with Hinata and Blade in tow, The akasuki begin their journey back to the base.

"Kisame. Why do you insist on taking her with us? It's bound to cause trouble for us and-"

"Because I can. Leave it at that." Kisame interrupts his comrade. He wasn't going to yield to Itachi.

The heiress stirs. Blade leaps off of her, choosing to walk alongside them instead. Kisame and Deidara stop, waiting for Hinata to awaken.

Hinata attempts to stretch, then frowns. "_? Am I being carried?"_ Hinata was confused. She decides to risk opening her eyes. And regrets doing so.

She was being carried by the most bloodthirsty man of the akasuki, who she recognized to be Hoshigake Kisame. Fear tears across her face; her body freezes. She is unable to look away from him.

Terror consumed Hinata. She breathed in short gasps, causing her to feel lightheaded.

Blade's mewing causes Hinata to snap out of it. She rolls/falls out of Kisame's arms as casually as she can possibly muster. She shakily stands as Blade puts a concerned paw on her leg, mewing sweetly.

Deidara can't stand it anymore. Laughter spills out of him, bring him shakily to his knees. Itachi glares at Deidara.

Hinata is shocked. She had no clue as in why she wasn't dead or back in Konoha..

She remembers. Tenten is dead. She didn't know what happened to anyone else. She had to know.

"What.. What happened? Is Konoha…?" Hinata couldn't form the last part of her question.

Deidara is too busy laughing to answer. Kisame and Itachi race each other to answer.

"Algondeve." Is all Hinata hears.

"What?"

"Dead." Kisame beats Itachi to it. Itachi stays quiet.

Hinata's world seems to shatter. Her current dilemma forgotten, she fought the tears that threatened to spill over. Dry sobs silently escape her.

Blade mews before going over to comfort the heiress. He decided that he should stay with Hinata for a spell.

Kisame freezes. He gave no consideration to the heiress's feelings. Guilt threatens to consume the shark-nin when she started to cry. Here she is, not feeling sorry for herself but for her village, and Kisame only cared about his own wants. He felt extremely selfish.

Itachi didn't know what to do. It was either watch her suffer and say nothing or tell her then have to kill her. Each option was a lose-lose situation for the heiress

Deidara is the only one who acted. He put a comforting hand on Hinata's back. "It will be okay, Hinata-chan. We do not intend to harm you. You'll be safe." Deidara totally missed the reason of her sorrow. He was too caught up in his amusement to notice.

"_That's one less thing to worry about in the least. But.. Hanabi. Tenten. Naruto.."_ Hinata silently went through the names of everyone she cared for. Which was pretty much everyone in the village except for HIshiro. She felt indifferent about him.

She slowly calmed down. Though she was still extremely upset, she would have to push that aside for the moment. She was a prisoner of the Akasuki as far as she could tell. The thought scared her out of her wits, though it didn't show.

To her, they were the scariest men alive. They killed hundreds of people and were merciless.

Hinata assumed that they weren't human. In her perspective, They were of a completly different species. One that is undeserving of life.

Rage and deternimation quickly replaces her depression. How dare they destroy everything that she lived and breathed for. They killed the people who taught Hinata to live, not just to survive. The people who summoned every emotion possible for a human.

Hinata's anger quakes through her, her shoulders shaking. If looks could kill, The entire world would have died a thousand times over.

The Akasuki prepare to defend themselves. They weren't going to allow her to even attack them.


	10. Oh So Boring Chapter 10

A/N: …Long time no see. Sorry for super long delay. Summer break means no computer access. So annoyed by this.

Disclaimer: Naruto no belongs to Mouse.

Hinata swirls in place, jumping towards the tree nearest to her. The poor unsuspecting tree takes the 110lbs of sheer force, branches quivering in recoil.

Hyuuga Hinata quickly scales up the tree, closely monitored by the 3 akasuki that took to nearby surrounding trees. Hinata seemingly disappeared into the tree, but only to the untrained eye. To the 3 ninja however every move was broadcast clearly to them, easily dodging the onslaught of kunai and shrunken thrown at them. Kisame attempts to send a water clone up into her tree, but it quickly was dispelled by the now-byakugan using Hinata. The darkness of the forest slightly hindered Deidara's sight, causing him to fall back and wait for the heiress to embellish herself into sight. Kisame and Itachi had no problem "seeing" the Hyuuga. Itachi threw senbon at Hinata, trying to distract her while his comrade scaled the tree in an effort to contain the girl.

Mission failed. Kisame, in his haste, failed to acknowledge the offhand possibility that, while running up the tree, that the heiress would think it was a good idea to let herself fall directly off the branch and directly onto Kisame. Now the shark-man lies on the ground, fuming heiress on top of him with a kunai at his neck.

Kisame simply stared at the raven-haired girl, still clad in her yukata. Her hair accidentally brushed his face, causing a cold bolt to run throughout his body. If it wasn't for her murderous expression, He would have enjoyed the moment.

Hinata sneered at the man who assisted in taking _Everything _from her. She was totally prepared to take his life, until a little thought was brought to the forefront of her mind.

She didn't actually want to kill him, or any of them. She didn't expect to be put in a situation in which she had the ability to kill her enemies. She wouldn't take a life in cold (or not so cold) blood.

Her rage ebbed into the recesses of her mind as she slowly removed the kunai from his throat. She stood, her expression softened into one of frustration and sadness. Kisame rose, his carefully masked expression unchanging.

Hinata shut her eyes, waiting for the killing blow. Itachi and Deidara leaped onto the ground, ready to attack if necessary.

Seconds pass, then minutes. Hinata risks a peek at the now-unmoving akasuki. Three unfaltering pairs of eyes greet her. Hinata deactivates her bloodline, still waiting.

Blade then graces the clearing with his slightly-less-than-wanted-appearance. He rubs against Itachi, purring loudly.

What an icebreaker. Deidara couldn't take it and started laughing hysterically. He laughed even harder when he saw Itachi's expression of utter disdain for the extremely bipolar creature. Hinata appeared utterly confused by the akasuki. She scowled at Kisame, who ignored the heiress.

She realized that although she would die, it wouldn't be today. Deidara got over his spasm and made extremely tight bracelets of clay, which he secured to Hinata's arms and legs, "Now listen, yeah? If you try to pull them off, kaboom. If you try to escape and I release the juutsu, kaboom. Understand, yeah?"

Hinata nodded solemnly. She decided not to care about her state anymore. She had no reason to.

Deidara signaled for her to run behind him and Itachi but in front of Kisame. They wasted no time in escaping the clearing and into the black forest.

A/N: Short on time! So so sorry. You like? You hate? Too much OOC-ness? Feel free to review with advice (Or not). Flames or no flames, I intend to write it in a way that I want. Sorry to all fluff fans out there, but I really don't like extremely fluffy stories. So not much fluff here, thank you very much.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
